the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Men in Black: International/Credits
Full credits for Men in Black: International (2019). Logos Opening Columbia Pictures presents in Association with Tencent Pictures an Amblin Entertainment production in association with P+M Image Nation "MEN IN BLACK: INTERNATIONAL" Closing Directed by F. Gary Gray Written by Art Marcum & Matt Holloway Based on the Malibu Comic by Lowell Cunningham Produced by Walter F. Parkes, p.g.a. and Laurie MacDonald, p.g.a. Executive Producer Steven Spielberg Executive Producers Edward Cheng Howard Chen Executive Producers E. Bennett Walsh Riyoko Tanaka David Beaubaire Barry Sonnenfeld Director of Photography Stuart Dryburgh, ASC Production Designer Charles Wood Edited by Christian Wagner Zene Baker, ACE Matthew Willard Starring Tessa Thompson Chris Hemsworth Kumail Nanjiani Rebecca Ferguson Rafe Spall with Emma Thompson and Liam Neeson introducing Les Twins Laurent Bourgeois & Larry Bourgeois Casting by David Rubin Reg Poerscout-Edgerton, CSA / CDG Music by Danny Elfman & Chris Bacon Costume Designer Penny Rose Visual Effects Supervisors Jerome Chen Daniel Kramer An F. Gary Gray Film Crawl Art Cast Stunts James Apps George Bailey Oliver Bailey Jason Beeston Mauro Calo Kieran Clarke Lucy Cork Kachina Dechert Craig Dolby Rick English Niki Faulkner Stephane Fiossonangaye David Forman Sofian Francis Matthew Fraser Dawson Richard Hall Matt Hermiston Timo Honsa Erol Ismail Tomasz Krzemieniecki Adrian McGaw Cali Nelle Andy Pilgrim Laurent Plancel Juliet Reeves Nik Schodel Tony Van Silva Jeremie Vigot Kaloyan Vodenicharov Second Unit Director Wade Eastwood Unit Production Manager Michael Sharp Unit Production Manager E. Bennett Walsh First Assistant Director Lisa Satriano Second Assistant Director David Keadell Co-Producers Deven R. LeTendr Michael Sharp Character and Prop Design by Weta Workshop Ltd. Art Director Ben Wootten 2D Lead Concept Artists Greg Tozer Daniel Falconer Adam Anderson Gus Hunter Christian Pearce William Bennett Adam Middleton 2D Concept Artists Mike Asquith Thomas Oates Qingyi Li Russell Lu Stephen Lambert Character Design by Aaron Sims Creative Concept Designers Ehsan Bigloo Kyle Brown Didier Konings David Knapp David Masson Matt Millard Pavel Protasov Steve Suh Character Design by MPC Design Additional Character Design by Territory Studio Production Assistants Sara Aghdami Harry Ainsworth Rosie Allen Jemma Buckley Chloe Corbould Josh Deighton Megan Duignan Elisha Enfield Conor Feltham Laird Galloway Nasrin Hoque Cheyenne Hughes Dale Lerwill Sam Neale Elizabeth Real Jennie Scott Ruairidh Sharp Jacob Wood Second Unit Morocco Unit Production Assistants Achraf Aalami Tawfit Baba Anas Bousfiha Mohamed Faraj Daoudi Wiam Jaid Khaoula Karaki Ikram L'Hlimi Youssef Ait Oublal Salma Sairi Youssef Sakal Konrad Schlaich Nora Tabis Kamila Soussi Temli Second Unit - Morocco New York Unit Italy Unit Paris Unit Production Services in France provided by Peninsula Films Post Production Visual Effects Visual Effects by DNEG VFX Production Aakash Bairi Aakash Rajput Aakash Shah Adarsh Katti Alankit Thapa Alberto Herrera Alice Cicchetti Ania Budko Austin Aplin Bansari Shah Clara Martinez Diiwakar Selvamani Emilie Ganon Gurvinder Bajwa Himani Jain Hunter Elliott Indu A Irene Ellis Irvin Garcia Ishika Anil Jain Jayakumaraguruparan Mariyappan Jessica Ton Katherine Dumas Katie Connon Krishnadev Hariprasad Kristen Tom Laure Miard Livvy Edwards Liz Mann Luca Poletto Mark Divekar Max Wooding Megan Hayes Nicole Clarke Praveen Kanshi Rachel Cadden Shrijeet Modi Tasmin Adams Vikram Sampath Viktoria Gutheil VFX Editors Grant Storrie • Jonathan Lancelot • Ty Gibson Department Supervision Aaron Fickling Adrian Thompson Albert Szostkiewicz Aline Sudbrack Amir Bin Shaazza Amitkumar Singh Ben Cowell-Thomas Carlos Rosas Digger Jensen Dipak Prabhu Dmitry Uradovskiy Durai Babu K Emilio Hernandez Filippo Forno Harsh Jaya Mavi Jen Meire Jordan Walsh Juan Sevilla Kyle Goodsell Luke Rawcliffe Malcolm Neailey Megan Hutchison Michael Smith-Kennard Nick Symons Om Parab Patrick Harboun Remi Cauzid Rohit Agarwal Sourav Thakkar Stephen Painter Suresh J Tripuraj Gond Lead VFX Artists Abhisek Chatterjee Alex Betancourt Alexander Fernandes Ben Goerlach Bikram Sarkar Charles William Dameon O'Boyle Daniel Axelsson David Crabtree Erica Vigilante Francesco Dell'Anna Gianluca Pizzaia Himansu Sekhar Sahoo Irena Steinnagel Justin Henton Jyotirmaya Das Maxime Cazaly Maxime Laurent Melvin Ancia Lopes Menno Dijkstra Monesh Uttamrao Jadhav Pak Yin Lai Prabhakar Putta Rahul G Khambre Ranjeet Nikale Renganath K Ryan Bedwell Sam Doolan Sanchit Gawale Siddharth Thakur Stu Bruzek Valentin Trasnea 3D Artists A Mohanraj Abhay Sawant Abhinaw John Adeline Qin Akshay Wayal Aleksandar Chalyovski Alex Filipov Alexa Kroese Allan Henderson Amol Patil Amy Thomas Anand Jadhav Anand Kambli Aneesh Tiwari Anna Yamazoe Antoine Molenat Armando Medina Guerrero Ashish Jadhav Austin Smith Avinash Karnati Balasubramani Parthasarathy Baskaran Seetharaman Ben Imber Bram Van Rompuy Brendan Carroll Carlos Marquez Chems Drouich Chris Mangnall Christopher Anciaume CJ Burbage Cory Graham-Smith Dada Tien Dan Nicholson Daniel Labossiere Daniel Lopez Daniel Santos Darshan Dongre David Centeno David Ward Debbie Langford Deepak Gupta Devanand R Dharmesh Sharma Dipti Gawade Dirk Becker Elizabeth Feldstein Erik Gronfeldt Etay Herz Fredrick Lyn Fernando Brandão de Braga Gavin Thomas Gayatri Patel Grant Wilson Greg Beccucci Guillaume Julien Guillem Rovira Vigas Hemant Kumar Hemant Revdekar Hemendra Bhagat Inki Jo Ismael Alabado Rodriguez Ivan Larinin Jake Rusch Jane Wang Jasmine Furby Jason Brown Javed Siddiqui Jeevith Kanth Jeronimo Torres Jesse Carlson Jhon Vasquez Orrego Jitendra Sharma Jiyoung Lee Joaquin Esquivel Joel Meire John Treusch Jon Catapia Jordane Menard Julie Kim Julien Stuart Smith Juvin C Karrina Hooper Kasim Mokha Kathir Manickam Keith Cheuk Kenadi Stephen Kenny Hui Kenzo Tee Lin Ayetut Louis Manjarres Lovell Rodricks Lyndall Spagnoletti Madhav Vanapalli Madhura Gangan Makoto Koyama Manmath Matondkar Manoj Kamble Manuel Martin Marc Picco Markus Daum Matthias Reiche Megan Collinson Michael Chang Michael Diaz Michaël Vigouroux Mike Marcuzzi Mollie Connor Molly Chen Morgan Caruso Neeraj Juyal Nicholas Tustin Nikhil Parab Nikola Simeonov Patricia Monaco Patryk Urbaniak Paul Brannan Pavan Padmaprabhu Philip Kilshaw Poul Steenstrup Prasad Pal Pushkar Deshpandey Pushpa Ranjan Rahul A Patil Ranjan Kumar Remi Boeynaems Resha Kambli Richard Surridge Ritonia Fernandes Robert Hennings Robin Nordenstein Rohan Barve Rohit Tondlekar Ronald Chew Rupesh Chogale Ryan Borah Ryan Morgan S S Prasanth Malla Sachin Paranjpe Sang Kyon Sangki Kim Sanjay Chandra Santosh Barad Santosh Kate Sanyam Basran Sarath Kumar P S Savio Lacerda Sean Rowe Seungjin Woo Shashank Thakur Shay Mathers Shitikantha Mishra Sianoosh Nasiriziba Simona Ceci Stefano Dubay Stephanie Whitmarsh Sufiyan Sheikh T K Surya Narayanan Tae Gook Ahn Taryn Douville Timo-Pekko Nieminen Tobias Gronbeck Andersen Tosh Elliott Travis Yohnke Tushar Hote Ubaise Azeez Veena PS Vishal Mehta Vishal Sharma Vittorio Cantatore Vivekanand Kotha Will Inglis William Cameron Yannick Honoré Yasemin Boluk Yashwanth Noogala Yee Sang Khet Yokesh B Zuny An 2D Artists Abheesh N.U Aditi Shelar Adrian Sutherland Ajay Patel Akshay Raman Kumar Alexandra Paquet Alraj Kumar Amit Gupta Amol Tirkey Amrendra Kumar Anand Pratap Singh Andrew Hogden Ashitosh Arote Ashok A Avais Najar Avdhesh Chaudhary Avinash Kumar Ben Outerbridge Brandy Zumkley Chad Meire Chandramouly Kannuri Chetan Thaker Christopher Maslen D Rama Krishna Reddy Daniel Alejo Alonso Daniel Chung David Aulds Devendra Verma Dhilipan M Dhruv Arora Dominik Trottier Emad Shaikh Eva Von Overheidt Fangfei Li Feroz Mallick Frank Akrong Gabriel Dos Santos Gueiros Gabrielle Perreault ginu r c ram Girish Adam Gopu Venkatesh Gregory Chalenko Hari Babu C Helen Johnson James Russell Jeong won Jang Jeremy Meltzer Jiacheng Xu Jignesh Trivedi Jimmy Fovet Jiten Harkhani John Durney Jordan Benwick Jorge Miranda Cherem Joshua Goetz Jozef Czapski Jules Lister K Durga Santosh Kumar K Sabari Kapil More Katya Ruslanova Kaushtubh Kaloti Ketaki Sutrave Kiran Ashok Medhekar Kostas Panagiotopoulous Kusuru Sreedhar Lalit Kanyal Laxminarayan Sahoo Liciani Vargas Luke Bigley Maksim Koen Mandar Bhangare Marie-Julie Levesque Maxime Monette Mayuresh Bhagawan Powar Nandulal R Natalia Diaz Nils Hansson Olov Samuelson P Uganath Parikshat Tyagi Pavan Thorat Peruman CS Prabhat kumar Prakash.B.Parmar Praveen Kumar Singh Praveen Uttam Bhagat Rahul Jagdale Rahul kumar Rahul Kumar Gupta Ravi Kumar Remko Kram Rohan Padwal Rohit Kumar Ronaldo Modenesi Pucci Sachin Kadam Sagar Santosh Deorukhkar Salima Needham Santosh Kumar Mohanty Sathyanarayanan G Shane Kao Shizuka Fukuda Shyam Nunna Siddhartha Mondal Sky Lim Stephane Brisson Stephanie Kelly Stephen Tew Suman Nayak Suraj Shankhwar Suresh Madaparthi Suvesh Panda Swapnil Kamle Swapnil S Kadam Syamlu K Sybille Matte Tony Marioni Trevor Moniz Trinadh Alla Ujwal Dhankute Vatsal Gala Victor Vilceanu Vijay Nimba Patil Vikas Gusain Vinit S Girkar Vinothkumar E Vishal Rajendra Shinde vishal Shankar Chauhan Vladimir Kozhekin Yadeb Batala Yaqun Zhao Yogesh S Raut Yogeshwaran Kannan Yoon See Ng Zoubhair Moosuddee Technical Support Adam Johannesson Amir Shachar Anthony Tan Gina Nearing Jesse Turnball Jonathan Oates Lucas Trichard-Baker Manmohan PM Marlon Cowan Marta Feriani Matthew Gray Nafisa Baker R Thanga Perumal Roland Watson Stella Lee Tammy Baylis Voja Milosevic Visual Effects by Method Studios VFX Department Supervisors Christopher Ahrens Paul Buckley Marc Chu Tony Como Max Decroix Julian Gregory Justin Holt Samuel Jensen Fady Kadry Jesse Kim Christopher Kowal Woei Lee Kent Lidke Keith Meure Andreas Nehls Alexandru Popescu Florent Villegas Adrian Watkins Drew Wood-Davies VFX Production Managers Shayna Banaag • Natasha Pereiro • Samantha Thrupp VFX Production Team Christine Albers Jiyeon Bae Spriha Banik Catrina Chelariu Saikat Datta Brad Davenport Curtis Doherty Francesca Fernandez Leanne Fogel Celine Gauchon John Gosselin Justine Herold-Wright Karine Jacques Jimmie MacDonald Deepali Mazire Megan Moore Alizee Plourde Timothy Power Susan Rebello Sophie Shanahan Pippa Sheen Rosalind Stratton George Stone Alexandre Therrien Emanuela Valente Shoshanah Wall Isabel Wallace Jessica Wiebe Department Managers Jeniree Bastidas Chanel Belliveau Jimi Clark Raphael Hart Yoonha Kim Shawn Langlois Susan Ma VFX Leads Caleb Ashmore Lele Berti Dudley Birch Danielle Brooks Daniel Clark Kalyan Chakravarthy Hokeun Choi Maxime Cosseau Agathe Courtisse Vivian David Elise Deglau Dean Elliott Pierre-Gil Franc Jeremy Giraudeau Nicole Glen Sandro Citrangolo Grassetti Traci Horie Chen Huang Hsu Morgan Jones Min Sung Kim Ivan Kokov Grant Laker Ray Leung Daniel May Nelson Miranda Steven Moore Jon Ossitt Sergio Pinto Marc Purnell Chris Rainey Tristan Rettich Louis Vottero Lilas Wang Khaled Zeidan VFX Editors Ricardo Benni Michael Gilbert Kelly Noordermeer Cole Yakimchuk 3D Artists Carlos Aguiar-Manzano Nicholas Allen Tom Allisey Annie Amaya Danish Anwar Sarah Arduini Navneet Arora Jethro Au Austin Baerg Danny Banda Nicolas Barbier Jordan Bartlett Alexandre Belbari Kat Black Claudia Blackburne Jonathan Boisvert Francois Bordez Mohsen Boroumandi Alexandre Boucher Sebastian Braende Lennart Breede Michael Cabrera Nicholas Carvalho Kiersten Casey Pau Rocher Castellano Christine Caya Jean-Simon Chabot Kien Geay Chan Miguel Chan Andrew Chang Jack Chiu Hyemee Choi Marvin Chua Sheree Chuang Veronique Comeau Ivan Costarrosa Ryan Coster Nathan Cox Joel Balderas Cruz Aleksa Dodic Umit Donmez Nico Duce Andrew Dunkerley Romain Durr Sunil Dutta Scott Eburne Robert Eckert Gottfried Eder Andi S Edirisinghe Gaston Emery Nicholas Erdos Brendan Fagan Victor Maiorino Fernandes Biagio Figliuzi Duncan Fraser Stephania Gadsden Frederic Gagnon Julie Ranjit Gawali Katie German Elodie Gilbert-Lachapelle Jake Golding Mariana Robles Gonzalez Alexander Gooding Markus Graf Juan Ignacio Garcia Granado Diana Grande Johannes Gross Edward Habib Arni Haraldsson Ryan Hartmann Ryan Hayford Sarah Higgs James Hollingworth Chen-Kuang Hsu Wanghua Huang Alexander Hunt Chrismac Hwang Chris Huland Rahul Sharadchandra Jagtap Julie Jaros Timothy Jeffs Silvio Jemma Jin Ji Grigory Jiliba David Johnson Austin Judovsky Soufiane Kachade Hirofumi Kasagi Meenu Kaur Claire Kearton Dayna Kelly Byungwhee Kim Min Sung Kim Arun Krishnan Eva Kristjans Christine Krumpholz Brad Kvist David Laschcari Adam Lau Niña Laureles Christopher Brandon Le Derout Michael Lederhuber Sheng Yaw Lim James Lucas Luis Miguel Robledo Luna Desiree Lunsford Oleg Magrisso Marcin Majewski Praveen Goud Mallela JC Huerta Marchant Felix Marquis Tiffany Mazeau Aaron McGriff Michael Meador Mark Medrano Sejas Mehta Margarita Meza Jay C. Miller Nathan Mitchell Sean Moats Javier Nieto Monco Diana Moneva Hailey Moore Adrian Moyes Michael A. Mulock Tim R Murphy Atsushi Mutajima James Naud Khanh Nguyen Jess O'Neill Tirza Oudolf Anne Sartor Palm Bikas Panigrahi Daniel Pardo Annie Patenaude Rahul Patil Robert Pellerin Bridgette Perrers Ryan Pilcher Antoine Pion Melanie Plett Steph Pryor Karl Punt Rafael Gonzalez Quinones Komal Vanesing Rajput Sasmit Ranadive Robbie Reid Robson Ribiero Ali Rizvi Gabriel Roccisano Dariel Rodriguez Casey Rolseth Kristine Romasanta Simon Ross Mayuresh Salunke Dylan Sanchez Vicente Sanchez Melanie Sauve Antoine Seigle Ryan Seymour Christian Sherriff-Smith Shane Simms Myungki Song Rashmi Sreekumar Aaron Stewart Fumi Sugawara Digant Sutar Alex John Tan Lewis Taylor Jorge Martinez Teran Laszlo Termeg Jeff Tetzlaff Alexander Tirasongkran Anna Tonrungroj Stuart Tozer Matt Travers Jon Turburfield Juan Francisco Valdivieso Gary Van Hooland Kamyllia Vasseur Pablo Vazquez Marta Lucia Velasco Rajesh Velayudhan Nitya Venugopal Benoit Vervier Jesse Vickery Adam Waddington Gerry Wang Matt Weaver Alex Whyte Christian Wong Khai Tuck Wong Wen Wu Sarah Seungah You Xixi Zhuang Mikel Zuloaga 2D Artists Sagar Kondala Rao Akula Steve Barnes Manuel Barrero Chetan Deepak Cahregaonkar Kris Carson Lewie Carson Paco Castillo Carlo Cersosimo Soumajit Das Prashant Dongare Laura Dubsky Andrea Dutti Alan Fairlie Manuel Feria Tommaso Fioretti Lisa Gane Milind Pandharinath Gangurde Darcy George Tomi George Marc Gollenia Michael Harkin Eric Hawksley Greg Howe-Davies Hee Jin Kim Yongmin Kim Kailash Kumawat Ying Ghit La Alberto Landeros Daniel Leatherdale Jarett Lee Mahesh Maity Jona Maluck Gabriel Mandala Sophie Marfleet Johannes Masanz Johannes Mewes Djordje Milasinovic Liam Nantes Thijs Noij Matteo Petricone Ian Plumb Laurianne Proud'hon Santhosh Kumar Rapeti Stephen Robertson Ashish Rode Rahul Kumar Sahu Daniele Scialdone Ming-Yee Sheh Ankit Shukla Naveen Shukla Alex Smith Angela Stanley Michael Stewart Anil Khandu Suryawanshi Brendan Sutherland Florent Taisne Ashwini Sambhaji Taware Rajesh Sewakram Tembhurkar Emily Vaillancourt Shonnan Wibrow Subin Woo Pipeline and Technology Grant Adam Kevin Desa Chris Dwyer Oliver Fleming Jason Gilholme Adam Jones Stuart Lamont David Mason Andrew Pavell Klee Quisido Kurt Rathjen James Robison Jan Paul Roux Honey Sharma Jon Stanley Satya Tripathy Niki Turkovic VFX Support Amanda Collins Karl Cottee Jonathan Gagnon Christophe Guertin David Jaffe Jane Lovell Guillaume Massey Brad Melenhorst Lauren Moore Margaret Phillips Natasia Schumacher Ariel Simone Amna Zuberi Visual Effects and Animation by Sony Pictures Imageworks Character Animators Simon Zizan Black Bailey Brent Richard A Forero Dominguez Carlos Fraiha Bianca Gee Seung-Hoo Ihm Sangyeong Jeong Aldric Lopez Tom Pinon Trey Roane Agustin Ross Beraldi Nick Starcevic Zi Chao Tan Chrissy Qian Rong Wang Jackson Yeoh FX Animation Artists Jordan Cairo Nikola Djordjic Franklin Londin Filippo Maccari Gary Nisbet Ivan Pulido Suarez David Sellares Donna WY Tang Guido Zanni Anand Rohini Zaveri Lighting Artists Daniela Campos Gomez Kathy Chi Thomas Cosolito Michelle Gao Jason Koh Rebecca Jane Lin Will McCrate Drew Tobin Compositing Artists Shelby Alyse Caleb Michael Bomysoad Jonathan Bot Dylan Campbell Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Ricky Cheung Ryan Chow Anand Dorairaj Pachi Gambra Eddie Gutierrez Jason Heinze Borja Rodrigo Hernandez Werner ten Hoeve Antoine Jannic Jayzica Kong Fredrik Larsson Emma Liu Haydn Masuda Kiran Menon Farzad Namdjoo Yvonne Oh Naoki Otsuki Ian Parra Patino Maickel Quinet Steffen Richter Maya Roza Genevieve Arias Serna Yuri Souza Strachan Kankuro Suzuki Jeff Wells Brittany Wetzel Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Compositing Artists Evelyne Leblond Christian Morin Andreanne Lamoureux Gabriel Curpas Wakako Mae Diego Guarnieri Bittencourt Jesse Meler Karthic Ramesh Sylvain Regnie Visual Effects by Crafty Apes Visual Effects by Territory Studio Visual Effects by Instinctual 3D Conversion by DNEG Stereo Production Team Abhishek Pathak Alexander Asturias Cassius Vaz Gagan Kathuria Graham Tailleur Gufran Khan Hector Villeda Martinez Isha Bhatt James Tam Joginder Singh Kamakhya Prasad Sahu Mahesh Chander Reddy D Manoj Shivam Nishita Shetty Parminder Goyal Parveen Kumar Sahil Gandotra Santosh Shukla Savio Cruz Seerat Bawa Shadab Vanjara Shreeraj Gopi Sparsh Mehra Sreekanth Boyapati Yasasvi Chalamcherla Stereo Creative Team Abhishek Kumar Singh Abhishek Warang Adarsh Reddy Kunduru Ajinkya Gamre Akshay Kumar Dhote Akshay Suresh Dandawate Akshaya Sathyan Amit Alawadi Amol Rohidas Pawar Andrew Dohan Anil Subhash Sonawne Anji Reddy Danda Ankit P Rangankar Ashjad Baig Ashutosh Kumar Bacche Sachin BhagyaShri Mahajan Bhargab Goswami Bhavya Dixit Bhushan D Dekhane Binoy Thomas Joseph Cedric Joel Chandraprakash Singh Dandugula Raju Daniel Carpenter David Serrano Debabrata Debnath Deepak Devarakonda Deepak Kumar Singh Dharmesh Jaysukh Rathod Dhiraj S Sukheja Dinesh Kumar Behera Eric Mitchell Erik Classen Ezra Pike Ganapathi Rao Muttabathula Gaurav Sharma Gourav Gupta Hareesh Battini Harish Thalla Himanshu Ajmera Himansu Shekhar Naik Jayesh Vyas Jignesh Ratilal Pandya Joel Clermont Ketan Rathod Kiran Parmar Kuldeep Parihar Lina Khounvongsa Lohit Vasant Suryavanshi Lokesh Gangare Lydia Aguilar M Lingamallu Mahesh Patil Mali Amol Eknath Manik Avhad Manoj Khachane Manu Jain Matt Lutes Mayur H Soni Melisande Vigeant Michael Sweetser Mobin Mohanan Nallari Monprakash Sharma Mujeeb Ansari N V V Raghavarao Addepalli Naga Venkata Sai Satish Kanuri Narayana Reddy Munagala Narendra Simha Samboju Niranjan Yadav Nishant Narang Omid Taherdin Omkar Rahate Pablo Wang Pascale Lamoureux-Miron Pavan Madikonda Perla Venkateswarlu Peter Machuca Prateek Sharma Pravin Prabhakar Pawar Puneet Samra Raghu Yelivela Rahul Sharma Rahul Wagh Ranjan Singh Ravindranadh Adavipalli Sameer Samant Sandeep Ashok Gamre Sandeep Patil Sanjiv R Sable Satya Rajarajan Sekh Rahaman Sharad Sahane Shekar Mantri Srikanth Reddy Jakka Srikanth Yemula Srinath Maroju Srinivas Challa Sripal Gaddamedi Subham Ghosh Suchit Lahanbahu Bhagwat Sudhir Kumar Nethula SunilKumarEnugula Suraj Murali Bodduna Tushar Rajput Umakant Pandey Vaibhav Deshmukh Vaibhav Shirsekar Vamsi Krishna Chilamkurthi Varion Pereria Venkatesh Lakavath Venkatesham Siripuram Vidya Sagar Karampuri Vighnesh Kshirsagar Vijaya Kumari Madiga VijayKumar Vasuphani Adabala Vinay Pratap Singh Vinod Vishwakarma Vivek Gamare Vivek Jadhav Stereo Editorial Team Caleb Taylor • Cho Park Visualization by The Third Floor Visualization Artists Paul Berry Mike Barrett Chad Cox Scott Hankel Anthony Jacob Paul Koontz Lucil Lepeuple Geoff Lou Michel Morel Ersan Musa Elham Sepehrjou Romero L. Smith James Wilson Visualization Executive Producer Christopher Edwards Visualization Services by Proof Visual Effects by Nvizage Post-vis by MPC Additional Previs by Crafty Apes Performance Capture by The Imaginarium Studios VFX Cyber and LiDAR Scanning by Clear Angle Studios LTD Lidar & Texture Photography by Aura FX Score Album on Sony Classical Music "Sex Shooter" Written by Prince Rogers Nelson Performed by Apollonia 6 Courtesy of NPG Records "Bubblin'" Written by Brandon Paak Anderson, Anthony Markeith Reid, Orlando Jahlil Tucker and Dwayne Abernathy Performed by Anderson .Paak Courtesy of Aftermath Entertainment / 12Tone Music By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Elégie in E Flat Major, Op. 3, No. 1" Written by Sergei Rachmaninoff Performed by Idil Biret Courtesy of Naxos By arrangement with Source/Q "I Got U" Written by Jon Nite, Michael Sabath and Marc Scibilia Performed by Mike Sabath Courtesy of StudioNation Under license from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Boneless" Written by Steven Hiroyuki Aoki, Chris Lake and Aid Vllasaliu Performed by Steve Aoki, Chris Lake and Tujamo Courtesy of Ultra Records, LLC "Diddy Rock" Written by Sean Combs, RaShawnna Guy, Floyd Nathaniel Hill, Carl Terrell Mitchell, Tim Mosley, E. Ness and Kristal Oliver Performed by Diddy featuring Timbaland, Twista & Shawnna Courtesy of Bad Boy Records By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing Timbaland appears courtesy of Interscope Records In association with Hemisphere Media Capital, The Hideaway Entertainment, Texit Films and Boies Schiller Film Group © 2019 Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc., Tencent Pictures (USA) LLC and Hemisphere-Culver III, LLC All Rights Reserved. Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. Filmed at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, England Font by Pablo Ferro courtesy of Pablo Ferro Legacy Foundry ©Pierre Bideau, Lighting Designer, for the golden lighting of the Eiffel Tower. "Purple Rain" Licensed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. "Duet" © 2004 Courtesy of Jill M. Armstrong Evolution Door Replica Courtesy of Klemens Torggler Dead & Company Footage Provided Courtesy of American Express Invader Artwork ©2019 Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York / ADAGP, Paris Footage from "MasterClass: Wolfgang Puck" used by permission of MasterClass Special Thanks to Mick Bagnall, City of London Film Office With the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit. With the Participation of The Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. American Humane monitored some of the animal action. No animals were harmed in those scenes. (AHD 08727) This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. See also * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse/Credits * Spider-Man: Far From Home/Credits * The Angry Birds Movie 2/Credits Category:Credits